


光之战士不说话

by buzhi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 奥尔公式光这篇文章是4.0剧情之前写的，有很多的cp脑、私设和和自我解读本篇里阿尔菲诺巨巨写了奥尔光砖头本（不是）！！！！好像又可以称《光之战士不懂人心》如今再看这篇有了很多奇妙的感触，特别是看到“我并不渴望得到拯救”时的心情又浮现了出来如果ooc太过先说对不起
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 15





	光之战士不说话

阿尔菲诺也不知道什么时候意识到的，那位光之战士和大家有差别的这件事，不仅仅在战斗能力这方面。

他也是有一天坐在院子里的树下，惬意地晒着叶缝间透来的阳光时，突然回忆起过去，而那或许从过去便深植于心中的、名为怀疑的种子又突然地生长，肆意地彰显自己的存在感。

——在过去的那些瞬间，他也许想到了什么。

——是的了，就是从那个时候开始，就在那个雪夜，他心里满是消极阴暗，而在被这些黑色灰色占据的以外的部分，自己都不明白为什么，有个细微的声音嘀咕着。

“光之战士，为什么不说话呢？”

他从比较早的时候就结识了那位光之战士，并在更早的时候就在私底下主动去了解他。那位光之战士可以说是十分优秀的战士，他很善于学习，也很努力，说是最强他想也不会有多少人反对，毕竟是那位海德林选中的、拯救了整个艾欧泽亚大陆的光之战士。他听过别人转述过，不记得是雅修特拉还是于里昂热说的，光之战士在拂晓血盟的众人面前坦白，自己失去了第七灵灾之前的所有记忆，而大概是从坐上陆行鸟篷车踏上冒险之旅、感应海德林的呼唤的那一瞬间，记忆才开始变得比较清晰。

艾欧泽亚是美丽的，但仍旧存在心术不正之辈，一个失忆的人有多容易受到伤害大家都心知肚明，那位光之战士将这个当作托付给拂晓众人真心的证明，而拂晓的各位也都意识到了这一点，也默契地将这个作为信任的证据、同伴之间的小秘密，只是偶尔互相打趣的时候会提到光之战士早期时笨拙的模样，连路都走不好。

他们说着笑着，有时甚至会模仿那有些呆头呆脑的模样，那位光之战士就在一边不知所措地看着，最后也开心地笑了。

但实际上，失忆并没有给那位光之战士和大家带来多大的困扰，最多增加了说故事和补充背景知识的功夫，而有的时候——不是大多数时候，阿尔菲诺会完全忘记这一点，憧憬着、依赖着光之战士，这也是他在不成熟的年纪犯下的错，直到埃斯蒂尼安一针见血地指出来他才深切地意识到并正视这一点。那时他真的很羞愧，事实上他从离开乌尔达哈后就开始后悔，他还有很多事并不明白就自以为是导致全盘皆输，不仅如此还拖累了那么多人，其中就包括光之战士。而这个时候，是光之战士一直陪伴在他身边。现在想想，这就是他下定决心面对一切的开始。即使自己还很弱小，也应当去做一些事情，而他也并不是一无所有，依旧有可信赖的同伴和应该守护的事物。这就是埃斯蒂尼安和光之战士告诉他的……现在想想，那可真是独一无二的宝贵经历啊！在他还没发觉的时候，就从他们那里得到了那么多馈赠，而光之战士在他心目中也越来越光彩夺目……

——啊！

是的，光彩夺目，这样的形容似乎在某种层面上异常贴切。早些时候，啊大概是还在石之家的时候吧，又或是更晚一些，但这些都不重要，他有的时候会觉得他是不是见证了光之战士的成长经历。前往伊修加德之前，他虽然和光之战士亲近，却一直隐约感觉有些隔阂，虽然他承认这和他那时待人的方式有关，但除此之外仍有一种说不清道不明的违和感。甚至在刚刚被迫离开乌尔达哈，遇上与光之战士熟识的老人搭救时，光之战士在与笑着和他说话的老人交谈时还露出了同样的笑容……？这大概是他的错觉吧，毕竟当时的他啥也想不了，只是一味地逃离乌尔达哈、逃离自己失败的事实罢了，而光之战士对于自己被诬陷、同伴为了搭救自己而生死未卜等等等等这些事情与他同样痛心，甚至更甚。但如果是真的，他心中的那些违和感、那些疑问或许就能够解释得通：光之战士也许在那之前，也许都在模仿回应他人的情感。

可这个猜想太过古怪，人的情感怎么能被模仿呢？更何况光之战士实在是位可亲的同伴，即使他给人的印象是沉默寡言的老实人，接下任务便一声不吭地抽出武器上前，但那之后也逐渐表现出他性格中有些顽皮的一面，也时常开些无伤大雅的玩笑，他的那些悲伤、愤怒、遗憾……更不会是可以模仿的虚假之物。阿尔菲诺有些自责，自己怎么会质疑这样的光之战士呢？

……那么为什么是“那之后”呢？是哪“之后”呢？阿尔菲诺的思维又不受控制地四处飞散，他也许真的到了人们常说的“老了的时候”吧，都没法控制自己的思考，他又觉得自己的想法已经被太阳晒得轻呼呼地四处飘忽着了，像是那些年见到的莫古力族孢云棉花糖一般肆意地相互碰撞，还碰到某种一直在那里却始终被他忽视的东西……

大概是那时吧。

光之战士与奥尔什方相遇的，那个时候……

——光之战士意识到自己似乎和大家不一样，那么是什么时候发现的？到底是哪里不一样？说实话光之战士自己心里都并不清楚，但因为发觉的早，所以他为了大家，也是为了自己，很快就“学会”了大家的方式。实际上，需要他这么做的时候也很少，也就没有人和他说出这一点。

直到某天，一次难得的悠闲聚会上，光之战士坐在吧台角落一边安静吃着，一边像大家一样脸上挂着快活的表情。喝得醉醺醺的桑克瑞德被拂晓的女士们笑着推到角落“这个大型荷尔蒙垃圾麻烦请丢到门外”。光之战士把桑克瑞德扶到座位上，桑克瑞德一面打着酒嗝，一面趴在桌面上哼哼唧唧，看上去很老实的样子，光之战士也就放着他好让他休息一会儿。

而正当光之战士继续埋头专注于面前的汤时，“你现在可以理解普通的情感了吗？”原应烂醉的桑克瑞德下巴还贴在桌面上，眼睛却发亮似的瞥向他，仿佛毫无醉意。

这句话声音并不大，几乎不会被别的人听见，光之战士却一下头脑空白，不知道作何回应。

——应该继续微笑吗？还是应该像桑克瑞德一样眉头皱起？又或者像他一样露出关切的神情？

光之战士完全不知道，于是他放下勺子，对桑克瑞德表示疑惑。

“啊啊，真是头疼……”桑克瑞德把脸颊贴在了桌面上，侧过脸来看他，“嘛姑且算你过关了吧。不能光为了迎合大家来使用情绪啊……你啊，我也是这么过来的……不这么做的话是活不下去的吧……”

桑克瑞德闭上了眼睛，“我们是同伴吧，所以，要是你在我们面前表达自己的情感，也没有问题的。虽然你现在完全没搞懂的样子……不过就算是这样，我们明白你的信赖和支持，只是大概还没有到那个时候吧……”桑克瑞德现在身上流露的情绪太过复杂，光之战士一时理解不了，但有种奇妙的感觉像触电一样穿过身躯，又转眼消失不见。

“没关系的一定会遇到的……如果你遇到了就可以……就可以……”桑克瑞德絮叨的声音越来越低，最后完全消失，光之战士上前查看才发现他是睡着了，于是光之战士眨了眨眼睛，喝了口凉掉的汤。

之后桑德瑞克完全没有再提过这件事，光之战士便当作什么都没发生。这是他第一次遇到这种难以对付的情况，但他什么都能学得很快，所以这之后也没问题。可桑克瑞德的话语在他心里留下名为疑惑的情绪——至少他不必再思考就能够使用这个情绪，这样的话算是理解这种情感了吗？

然而不久，光之战士再次遇到了难以对付的情况，那是初次遇见奥尔什方的时候。

明明如同往常一样，光之战士只是为了完成寻找飞空艇的任务去寻求奥尔什方的帮助，对方也如同往常初次遇到的人一样客气而又有些疏远地对待他——好吧也不是所有人都可以给他这样友好舒适的第一次会面。可才过了几秒，奥尔什方便一下从椅子上窜起来，隔着张桌子探过身来使劲地凑近他——他的眼神简直要把他烧出一个洞！什么是“久经锻炼的肉体”？第一次见面会让素不相识的人和部下过招吗？“炙热的呼吸”又是什么？光之战士完全应付不了这种情况，比上次桑克瑞德的还要困难，他根本无法做出合适的反应：应该和对方一样热情吗？应该道谢吗？还是说要继续肉体的话题呢？混乱的光之战士突然感受到大量涌进他的身体、并且不断流动的事物：窘迫，他感受到窘迫；疑惑，他感受到疑惑；羞耻，他感受到羞耻……这样的光之战士，表达了可能是自己创造的第一个复杂的情绪：他轻轻皱着眉毛，抿着嘴，耳朵发热，眼睛眨呼着看着奥尔什方——光之战士对奥尔什方做出苦笑的表情。

他似乎能够明白桑克瑞德所说的是什么样的感觉了，可当他仔细去想，这种感觉却一下又溜得不见踪影。而这种感觉虽然时隐时现，却在奥尔什方面前活跃异常……就像这次只是做任务经过巨龙首营地而已，即使能够待的时间不长，光之战士却依旧想要进门和奥尔什方打个招呼……

这不是必要的事。火炉温暖了在冰天雪地冻得僵硬的手脚，想节约时间就一仰脖喝下奥尔什方端来的热饮结果烫到舌头眼泪汪汪的光之战士感到非常困惑。可他还是这么做了。

这究竟是为什么？即使光之战士这样想着，正笑着和奥尔什方交谈的他也不应该把这个说出口——起码他学到的是这样。

他很想再仔细问问看桑克瑞德，可是时间是如此的不等人，随着事态的变化，他和桑克瑞德都有许多需要奔走的事情，见面的次数是那样稀少，单独谈话的机会更是几乎没有……艾欧泽亚的前途和未来远比他自己重要，而这也不是什么大事。

争斗、离别、伤害、痛苦、疲惫……他感受悲伤，表达愤怒，而光之战士最应该做的，就是继续挥着武器，不断前进。而现在，除了完成使命帮助他人的责任感和正义感，光之战士还有一个属于自己的小小愿望：

等一切都结束了，去弄清楚这究竟是什么吧。

而终于有这么一个机会，一切都好像在往好处发展，事件也接近解决，他们被招待参加盛大的庆功会，这下总能好好问问桑克瑞德了吧？光之战士这样轻松地想着，然后受到了娜娜莫陛下的单独召见……

之后的一切发展是那样得快而令人不知所措。

他惊、他急、他怒，他悲伤、他愤恨、他不舍……他疑惑，他又遇到了不知如何应对的情况，他回到了一开始他什么都不知道的那个境地（失忆），而他也失去了可以很好商量的人（桑克瑞德），于是他想：他还需要学习（模仿）。这样迷迷糊糊的他，来到奥尔什方面前，那些东西又在他体内涌现了。阿尔菲诺和塔塔露经历了这一切后再也撑不住，沉沉睡下了，而光之战士沉默地坐在火炉前，感受那些东西如同火焰一般跳动。奥尔什方走了过来，把热饮塞进他手里，又往炉里添了柴。柴火被火舌炙撩，发出噼里啪啦的声响。而光之战士不说话。

光之战士看向奥尔什方，他不知道自己眼睛里有什么，让奥尔什方坐到他身边，将他的头轻轻按在那温暖而宽厚的胸膛前，听那颗心脏静静地跳动。光之战士闭上了眼睛。

光之战士意识到，在奥尔什方面前，他不需要理解这是什么。而随着和奥尔什方的相处时间越来越多，即使他不理解这是什么，这些东西也不会在他体内凝固。他渐渐的不再需要学习（模仿），也能够自主表现出这些东西。这些东西，是情感吗？他知道自己渐渐不再只做“必须”的事（委托），他会做出一些多余的举动：调侃埃马内兰、关心阿尔菲诺、陪小龙玩耍、在埃斯蒂尼安吐槽莫古力族时耸肩、在伊塞勒被莫古力族迷得七荤八素时睁大眼睛……还有，想念，想念那些他去过的地方，想念那些他认识的人，想念那些离开他的人，还有——

想念，想念奥尔什方。守夜时他呆呆地看着篝火，伊塞勒在另一边呆呆地看着，暴脾气又嘴快的龙骑士从鼻子里哼出一口气，最后却什么也没说。

一切都结束之后，一定要好好和奥尔什方说一说。

啊，也许他什么都不用说，当光之战士回到伊修加德，和奥尔什方远远地对上视线时，他就明白了。这样的感受还是第一次，欣喜涌上他的喉口、眼前、心尖，全部全部都充斥着快乐。

好想，好想，想要做这样那样的事，想要赶紧和奥尔什方说一说。

然后，在那最后，他紧紧抓着逐渐失去温度的手，和奥尔什方对视、露出笑容的时候，他明白了，在奥尔什方面前，什么都不用说。

他不再困惑甚至纠结于这些究竟是什么，日后偶然和桑德瑞克提到这件事，两人都笑了笑，相视举起酒杯一饮而尽。情感不再是“多余”的事，而是他的力量，即使他不说话——

光之战士不会停下脚步。

因为他一直在。

……

——记录戛然而止，年幼的精灵往后翻了翻，才发现已经到了最后一页。他意犹未尽地伸了伸懒腰，从椅子上跳下来，爬到书架上寻找下一本。

艾欧泽亚的太阳温暖明亮，充足的光线照进屋子里，书脊上的烫金文字闪闪发亮——

《光之战士不说话》

阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔 著


End file.
